Promise
by KryptoBanana
Summary: Complete and Revised! After the Ginny's death, a deadly cat and mouse game between Harry, her husband, and Jeremy, an obsessive lover. Harry can see a web of deceit tightening around him. Jeremy can see a devious trap laid for him.
1. Murder or Suicide?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction and I have been thinking of the plot of this story for a while. Please review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Moving between flashbacks and current situations, Promise tells the story of happily married couple Harry and Ginny. They meet with an accident and Harry loses his eyesight. The two get their life back on track and Harry goes abroad for a Ministry trip where he meets a young and energetic Jeremy who impresses Harry with his flamboyance and business acumen. An impressed Harry asks Jeremy to join his company. When Ginny sees Harry with Jeremy, she is left speechless. Jeremy is her ex-boyfriend. Harry's love for Ginny is blinding and unquestioned but Jeremy's love is obsessive and uncontrollable. Her blind husband and an obsessive lover trap Ginny. Now begins a deadly cat and mouse game between the two. Harry can see a web of deceit tightening around him. Jeremy can see a devious trap laid for him. Will one of them succeed or will both fail? Can a blind man kill his own wife…?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introduction

This story might be hard to follow but the first chapter takes place about five years after Hogwarts. You will soon know what has happened in the past five years, as the story progresses. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins are all married along with Ron, who marries Hermione after Hogwarts. They most likely will not appear in the story because it revolves around Harry and Ginny along with another male character. The story is mainly a murder mystery with a lot of suspense. I gave a rating of PG-13 because of some violence, language, and graphics for later on in the story.

Chapter 1: Suicide or Murder?

The misty fog covered the air, creating complete darkness. There was a brief sound as a car pulled up near the gate of the Potters' estate. A tall, lean man got out of his car quietly, closing the door behind him. He climbed up the wall, jumping over to the other side and making his way for the door. He swore under his breath as the door creaked open. Closing it so no one could hear he made his way upstairs. He is wearing all white. He puts his jacket on. Breathing quietly but heavily, the man opened one of the doors slightly. Seeing only a man sleeping quietly, he closes the door and quietly makes his way through the hall. He looks into the next room and sees no one. Across the hall, in the next room, there is no one in sight. He hears water running in the bathroom. He makes his way there and turns the water off. He backs out of the room until he hits the body of a hanging woman. Tears fill in his eyes as he refuses to believe what he is seeing. He backs out of the room and stands in the corner, looking at the hanging body.

The alarm goes off. It was a bad night for Harry. His wife would not talk to him and he knew her secret. Half asleep, Harry moves his arm so it would hug his wife but his arm hits the mattress. He opens his eyes to see his wife is not there. In great panic, he gets up, puts his shaded glasses on, picks up his walking stick, and finds his way out of his bedroom. Harry started to recap on that evening before they had slept. He should not have ignored her.

"Ginny," Harry mumbled but there was no response. He continued to shout his wife's name but still no reply. Harry walked down the stairs shouting, "Ginny, where are you?" Sweat began to form on his face as he gets even more worried and reaches the end of the hall. He turns right heading into the library where there is a back exit. Harry walks past the man who was hiding in the corner next to the door. The man felt sweat pouring down his face, trying not breath so Harry could not hear him. As soon as Harry reaches the back exit, the man runs towards him

"Oh, Harry!" the man exclaimed in tears.

"Jeremy, when did you come? Where's Ginny?"

"Harry…" Jeremy said as he desperately tried not to cry. Taking his friend's hand, he led him to Ginny's hanging body. The instant he touched his wife's legs he grabbed them in tears.

"NO!" There he stood hugging his wife's legs with his best friend on his side. Both had tears in their eyes and thought to themselves, "_Why Ginny_."

The fog had cleared by morning and the Aurors where already at the Potters' estate, taking Ginny's body away. The inspector makes his way into the crime scene.

"Sir, the body was found hanging from the fan. We have taken all photos."

"Good." The inspector sees Jeremy comforting Harry and makes his way over to them.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Freeman."

"Jeremy." They shake hands as Harry turns around. "This is Ginny's husband, Harry."

"And who are you?"

"I am their friend."

"It is nice to have a good friend in a time of misery. So Mr. Potter, who else was in the house at the time?"

"Just me," Harry struggled out, "Why would she commit suicide? Why?" Jeremy comforts his friend as he refuses to look at Ginny's body lying on the ground.

"The case just opened and you think she committed suicide."

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"You know what I talking about. Mr. Potter, who else stays in this house?"

"My house elf."

"Where is he?"

"He went away for the night."

Meanwhile, Dobby wanders up to the Potters' estate with great confusion. He asks one of the Aurors what is going on.

"Mrs. Potter has committed suicide."

"What!"

He walks into the house and the first thing he sees is his mistress lying on the floor, dead.

"Mistress… what have you done! You should have at least thought about Harry!" Dobby cried as he went up and hugged Ginny in tears.

"Dobby…" Harry called out.

"What happened, master, what happened?"

"So this is Dobby, coming right on time," Mr. Freeman said to himself,

The Aurors put Ginny's body in a truck and head for St. Mungo's Hospital. Jeremy and Harry follow the cars to St. Mungo's Hospital. The healers take the body and but it in the morgue room. All the healers were working hard on figuring out what happened to Ginny. Finally, they caught hold of one of the healers and pulled him aside.

"When will I get the body back?" Harry asked the healer.

"Come back tomorrow at noon. We'll be done with a thorough examination by then."

Everyone was in silence on the way back to Harry's house. Harry found hard not to cry with Dobby wailing silently to himself. By the time Jeremy had pulled up to the Potters' estate, there was a silent darkness. Jeremy was sure no fog or wind would appear tonight. He was worried about Harry, though.

"You're in no shape to stay alone. Come on, you can stay at my flat for a while," Jeremy pleaded.

"It's all right. I will be fine. Do not worry about me. See you tomorrow," Harry answered back. Dobby helped him out of the car and walked him into the house.

That evening Harry was in no mood to eat. Dobby had to force him to eat just a little so his master would not starve himself to death. Tears continued to slide down his smooth face. He gave up on any chance of sleeping that evening. His life would be so different without Ginny to have fun with, hold, or tease. Life in general would be unbearable without Ginny. Harry sat down in front of the piano and put his glass of firewhiskey on top of the grand piano. He started to play a song he had learned by memory for Ginny. He took another sip of his firewhiskey while remembering Ginny and how they met…


	2. FATE

Recap

_He took another sip of his firewhiskey while remembering Ginny and how they met again…_

Chapter 2: Fate- Harry's Flashback

(Harry's POV)

I left Hogwarts with a new freedom. With Voldermort gone, no one followed me and I sure as hell didn't need protection. I had job offers and school scholarships literally flown to me everyday. Every Quidditch team wanted me, not to mention Auror School. Another path I could have taken was becoming a teacher or just helping Fred and George Weasley joke shop. To add to the defeat of Voldermort, Teen Witch Weekly named me the sexiest wizard and hottest bachelor alive. Specifically the description of me was intriguing. They wrote:

_"So you guys ask, who is the most sizzling bachelor living today? Well, we all know him but he has changed everything about himself, from his attitude and style to his appearance. This six feet two cutie lives his life like everyone else. From the green-eyed, messy black haired kid to now, Harry started his summer before seventh year with long, curly hair with side burns _(Tom Welling style), _rimless glasses, a body to die for, and a new style for clothes. However, that is not all we saw from the hot hunk. Harry practically shaved his hair and let it lay straight _(Josh Hartnett style), _but he changed his look once again. By Christmas, Harry dyed his hair and had a razor cut. The highlights significantly brought out his bad boy side because he grew hair under his bottom lip and sideburns not to mention he wore contacts .This seemed to go on for a while until the end of winter Still gelling his hair, from spring to summer, Harry went back and forth with the short slice cut and short layer cut. As his hair grew, he went to the short tapered cut to the textured look and textured cut. Harry seemed to enjoy all of those looks. Finally, out of his uncle's house, Harry went shopping for the best clothes ever. From Ralph Lauren to Gucci, Harry has it all. Not to mention his mode of transportation."(Cont'd on pg. 20)_

Its ridiculous, isn't it. They seem to be particular about my hair. Well, now, if you are wondering, my hair is like… that muggle actor in Vanilla Sky… Tom Cruise. After the defeat, I had many dreams I wanted to fulfill. After Hogwarts, I went to Auror School despite the fact I did not get into NEWT potions. It did not matter to them. I went from the boy who lived to the boy who defeated you who know. However, that is not all I did. The Intelligence Agency is allowing me to work with them as an undercover part-time agent. I am a part-time undercover Auror and agent. When needed, I do my job; otherwise, I have a different life all together. I teach at Hogwarts as a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, not that we need it but you never know. I did not see any of the Weasley family or Hermione for such a long time until one day.

Both the British Intelligence Agency and the Aurors were working together for the first time ever. The agencies gave me the task of stopping the biggest criminal plan made ever. This group of criminals rode motorcycles to escape and used the same highway to get away. These men robbed every bank near the highway and used them in major drug deals. When we finally tracked this group down, they agreed to stop their criminal activity if we could catch them. They gave us a hint of where they would meet.

The taxi dropped me off at the corner and I walked to the Leaky Cauldron. I entered into the restaurant and got myself a table. Sitting alone, I ordered a butterbeer for myself and waited. While I was waiting, I saw a girl on stage singing some random song the karaoke machine had chosen. She was not that bad and seemed to be having a blast. She had wavy, dark red hair with a tint of brown, chocolate brown eyes, freckles, and about five-foot six. From all of my experience I knew who she had to be, "Ginny," I whispered to myself. We both saw each other and did not break eye contact. This trance broke by a gunshot.

"Hands up now!" one of the men shouted. He fired another shot in the air. Everyone went into a panic. Screams and cries let out as people ran in all different directions. I could not catch a single glimpse of the gang but saw Ginny, held captive by a man with a mask. I rushed through the running crowd as fast as I could and startled the man when I tripped him. I left him there, unconscious. I ran after the other men and caught two of them in the process. Out of nowhere another man grab hold of me and started to choke me from behind. The other men took turns kicking me in the chest and punching me in the gut. They were not expecting me to catch one of their flying legs about to kick me. Holding one person's leg for balance, I practically walked sideways up the other person's body and completely flipped behind the person who was choking me. I kicked is the back of his leg so he could not run. What I did not realize is in all this confusion the leader had gotten away. The Aurors arrived that moment and took the four men into custody for questioning.

"Good work, Potter," both Kingsley and Mr. Anderson exclaimed.

"But the leader got away."

" We have four men in custody who are devastated of you, I'm sure one of them is bound to tell us something. Oh and by the way, you might want to get a tissue for the nose."

" I think I know that. Do you guys need anything or can I get going?"

"You're of the hook for right now but we might need you for the questioning."

"Alright, see you later then."

I walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and saw a glimpse of red hair turn the corner. I decided to take my chances and see if it was Ginny. I followed the young woman down the street and watched her enter an apartment building. I followed her in and watched her get into the elevator. I was too late but it was definitely Ginny. I returned home and decided to make it my personal mission to reunite with her.

Rrriiinnnggg! Damn, it cannot be morning already. With great difficulty, I opened my eyes to see the sun shining down on my face. It's summer; I don't have to wake up early. Then I remembered my meeting with my 'fellow' Aurors on my new program. "Damn," was the only thing that I managed out of my mouth. I got out of my bed and picked a blue-collared shirt and black pants out of my closet before heading for the bathroom. After getting dressed, I gathered my papers and made a quick grocery list. I used the floo network to get to the ministry.

"Potter, come here!" Moody made it a point to stop him for a little one on one chat every morning.

"Sorry, Moody but if I talk with you today, I'll be late for my meeting."

" I just want to say congrats on yesterday."

"Thanks Moody but I really have to run"

" Tie your shoe laces. You don't want to go to St. Mungo's Hospital for tripping, do you!"

" Not now Moody."

Ironically while going to the meeting room, I tripped but regained balance. I made my way to the meeting room, in one piece might I add, and greeted everyone. As Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, I was presenting a practical self-defense semester for seventh years. The project name was Enigma. The course touched on techniques to get someone out of a tough situation with the most unlikely items. In other words, a group of criminals captures a person. The person has a bag of random things that goes through security. After a search, the men take the person into an isolated room with one desk and chair for questioning. After the men leave, how can the person escape from the room with the bag of random things with him. The purpose of the course is to help my students think outside the box.

The meeting seemed to go well as I gathered my things and bid my goodbyes for the rest of the day. Exiting the ministry, I went back to the muggle world and found my way to a local supermarket. I went down the hall buying everything on the list.

" Bread, check; milk, check; cereal, check; eggs, check; cheese, check; my fruits and vegetables, check;…" I went down the list and realized I forgot all about my hair products that were running out. I went to the aisle and saw a familiar face.

" Hey Ginny, what are you doing here?"

" Everybody needs shampoo, Harry, not just you."

" Okay but I didn't know you went shopping here."

" Harry, everybody needs something once in a while, not just you," she responded with a little more annoyance in her voice.

" What I mean is, I didn't know you lived near here, that's all. It just took me by surprise."

" Well, I moved out of the Burrow a while back and now work at S. Mungo's Hospital as a healer."

" I saw you at the Leaky Cauldron the other day."

" Same, only you seemed to know what you were there for."

" Well, my mission didn't go fully planned but it was somewhat a success. I saw you walk out of there when you got the chance. I never had the chance to talk to you then. So, I was wondering if you would like to catch up on life over a bottle of butterbeer."

"Sure, I just have to drop my bags off at my flat. Then we can head somewhere."

Ever since then, Ginny and I rekindled our friendship. Ginny had become insecure about people, men especially. After all the fighting we had done against the Death Eaters, Ginny began having dreams of Tom Riddle. They had kidnapped her and held her captive. I was furious that day and went after Tom. When everyone saw me fight Voldermort, there was fear in their eyes, Ginny's especially. Everyone was afraid of me because I was now the most powerful wizard in the world. At some points in my life, it scared me, too.

The past is the past though and now Ginny had moved on with her life, abandoning that fear. What she did not expect was her childhood crush would have a crush on her. It had been about a couple of months since are first reunion I asked her out for dinner. This led to our relationship, which went on for about six months or so. Then one day, I decided to give Ginny the surprise of her life. I knocked on her apartment door and when she opened it, she saw separate signs that said:

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

_I didn't_

_Until I met you._

_Will you marry me?_

Ginny's eyes widened at that last phrase. I know she thought it was a dream or I was kidding. We stood there for about five minutes or more before I saw her nod. I was overjoyed and lifted her up in joy.

"Harry, this would be our second sight, not first."

"Does it really matter what sight it is, you said yes!"

"What do you think I was going to do, say no."

Our marriage could not have been better. Mrs. Weasley finally had me as a real son and her only daughter was getting married. The Weasley's men threw a bachelor party for me, which I must say, was phenomenal with Fred and George as the entertainers. Our honeymoon in the Bahamas was even better. Our first night together did not start as I planned though.

"So, now what do we do? Hm."

Sitting on the bed, Ginny said, "Harry, I need to tell you something."

"We have our entire life to say things."

"Harry, I have a past."

"So, I have a future, also."

"Harry, please. I need to tell you about my past to move on with the future.

"Fine, tell me."

"Harry, I had a life where I loved someone."

"Use to love him or love him?"

"Harry, I use to love him. Now I have no relationship with him."

"Then what is the problem? Ginny, the past is the past. I have no interest in it, whatsoever. Leave the past behind. Live the present and see the future with me. I trust you and the decisions you made in the past, Ginny but what is done, is done. I want to give you so much love that you will forget you past. Promise me you won't talk of it again."

"I promise Harry."

After that night, Ginny never spoke of her past, again. We lived life happily like any married couple with the same routine. It is a typical day and I am already up watching Ginny sleep peacefully. She starts to mumble and her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Good Morning."

"Morning."

"What time is it?"

"About seven o'clock."

"WHAT! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Explain to me how I could have wakened you when you look so peaceful and adorable"

Sighing, Ginny gets up but I grab a hold of her.

"What's the rush, love. "

"I'm going to take a quick shower since you didn't have the sense to wake me."

Still holding Ginny I said," Why? We haven't even had our morning snog." I pulled Ginny back in bed and attempted to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Harry, let go. I need to take a shower, get ready, make breakfast, and do the other countless number of things that have to be done before getting to work."

"Can I join you?

"And why exactly would you like to join me?"

"To keep you company so you won't get bored. Plus, you can scrub my back and I can scrub yours." I gave her my irresistible puppy eyes.

"NO! Now go!" She said this while pushing me out of the room.

After Ginny came out of the shower, I snuck up behind her and slid my hands around her waist while giving her kiss on the cheek.

"Caught you love. What smell. You are so sexy."

"Harry you have such a one tracked mind."

"But that's the best track."

"Harry, let go. I need to make breakfast."

"Sorry, already taken care of with my special breakfast treat."

I took Ginny outside to the balcony where I had set an amazing breakfast on the table.

"Wow. How are we going to eat all of this?"

"Don't worry I think we'll manage. Now sit down. "

I cut a piece of my special omelette and fed her the first spoon. Ginny made a face and with difficulty, swallowed it down. Tears started to slide down her face.

"What's wrong? You started crying. Is it not good?"

"No, its fine. Really Harry, this is amazing."

"Then have some more."

"No, no I fine Harry, really."

"Okay, then why don't you feed me?" I took a bite of the omelette and realized why Ginny had made a face. I spit the omelette out and Ginny handed me a glass of orange juice. I gulped it down as Ginny laughed at me.

"Why didn't you tell me it was spicy?"

"You made this omelette with love, Harry. How could I tell you it was terrible?" She continued to laugh as I sighed. It was just a typical morning, a bad typical morning.

"Okay, here's your wallet and briefcase," Ginny said.

"I'm forgetting something."

"What are you forgetting? I gave you everything."

"If I remembered then I wouldn't have asked. Oh I remember now." With that, Harry planted a big kiss on Ginny. "What a life I have. At first, I never wanted to leave work. Now I never want to leave home. What happened to me? Can I please take a day off?"

"No, please."

"Please, please, please."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Please, please, please, please, please."

"No, no, no, no, now get go please."

"Ohhhhh!"

_Months Later on Ginny's Birthday…_

Ginny had no idea what I had in storm for her. The muggle world was tough to navigate without a car. She had insisted on going to work even when I didn't want her to so we comprised on an early arrival. I drove the car into the driveway and honked the car. I then quickly ran out of the car so I would be available to surprise Ginny.

"Harry, I can't believe it. You bought me a car!" Ginny's eyes had widened immensely. "Harry, you didn't need to do that."

"Ginny, this is the muggle world. I thought you might like a car. Plus, didn't dad have a car, hhhmmm?"

"Yes but floo is fine. I don't even know how to drive a car."

"You can join a class and I can teach you. Please don't make me return it."

"Fine but don't blame me if I destroy it on the first day."

Ginny joined a class for the theory part at least and passed the test easily but driving a car was harder than writing about it. I decide let Ginny drive the car for practice.

"Harry, I don't know about this."

"Practice makes perfect. Now stop talking and concentrate on the road."

Ginny was doing fine until this truck came out of nowhere. Ginny turned to dodge it but slammed into a pole instead. The airbag did not work on my side and I went flying out of the windshield, hitting my head on the pole. From that point on, I don't remember anything except waking up in St. Mungo's hospital. Ginny came rushing in when the healers told her I was calling for her. I did not allow any healer tell Ginny my status. I would tell her alone.

"Harry! Oh, Harry what have I done?"

"If there is one thing I don't want you to do, it is blaming yourself."

"The doctors wouldn't tell me anything. What is going on Harry?"

"Ginny, the truth of the matter is I can't see you. I have lost my eyesight."

"What! Can't the healers do something?"

"Not at the moment. No."

"Oh Harry…"

"It's alright Ginny. Now I'll see life through your eyes"


	3. Investigation

_Recap_

"It's alright Ginny. Now I'll see life through your eyes"

**Chapter 3: Investigation**

(Back to the Present; Next Day)

Jeremy pulled up to Harry's driveway and parked his car. At the door, he saw Dobby and greeted him kindly.

"Hello Dobby."

"Hello Mr. Westin. Master is getting dressed and will be down shortly."

"Thank you Dobby."

Ten minutes later, Harry appeared with his walking stick making his way towards the door. Harry yelled good-bye to Dobby while Jeremy helped down the steps towards his car.

"How are you doing Harry?"

"I couldn't sleep last night. I kept remembering her. When she smiled, my entire body would tingle. Even after being together for so long."

'_I know what you mean,' _Jeremy thought to himself.

They drove to the secret entrance to St. Mungo's Hospital in silence, both thinking about Ginny. When they entered, there was great confusion. Jeremy saw Aurors questioning the healers while the healers were rushing one way or another. Jeremy finally caught hold of one of the healers and asked, "We are here to pick up Ginny Weasley's body. Can you help us?"

Before the healer could answer, Healer Wright pulled us aside. Healer Wright was a special criminal examiner who was in charge of Ginny's body to find any breakthroughs.

"Harry, I afraid I have terrible news. Your wife's body has gone missing. It would explain the havoc going on here."

"What do you mean her body's missing? You were responsible for the body and now it is gone. We should have never trusted you," Jeremy replied with anger.

"Jeremy calm down."

"Calm down! You should be on my side. You should be screaming at this man along with these Aurors. They have lost your wife's body. Didn't you hear? Ginny is missing!"

Ignoring Jeremy, Harry asked Healer Wright to take him to Mr Freeman. This forced Jeremy to follow in silence.

"Harry, just the person I need to talk to. You have heard, right?"

"Yes Mr. Freeman. How can I help get my wife back?"

"We will need to question everyone Ginny knew so if you could please write down some names…"

"Mr. Freeman, Ginny has been very busy with her work. The only people you could possibly question are Dobby, Jeremy and I."

"Very well, we will arrive at you house tomorrow for questioning. As for you, Mr. Westin we will arrive at your house soon after."

The next day brought the investigation. The Aurors arrived at the Potters' estate around ten in the morning.

They questioned Dobby first with the regular questions.

"How long have you known Mrs. Potter?"

"Since Hogwarts, sir. She would always be sneaking down to the kitchens to eat something."

"Did you notice anything unusual about Mrs. Potter?"

"Nothing seemed wrong with Mistress. Everything seemed fine. She might have been stressed, though…probably her work."

The Aurors continued questioning Dobby while Mr. Freeman pulled Harry aside for questioning.

"How long have you known Ginny?"

"The first time I met Ginny was my first year at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley helped me out and I also happened to befriend with Ron Weasley. Ginny had a crush on me in our early years at Hogwarts. Finally, we befriended around my fifth year. I never saw her again after the war, though. We went our separate ways until I met her at the Leaky Cauldron on one of my missions."

"Did your wife act weird or distant sometimes?"

"I'm not sure you notice but I'm blind. I could never see her expressions, which is my way of understanding her. Sometimes, though, I could feel something was wrong."

"Tell me about some of Ginny's past relationships. Do you know anyone that could be jealous of you and in return hurt her?

"I'm not really aware of Ginny's past relationships. There was this one time, the day of our honeymoon, she tried to tell me of her past but I brushed the matter away and told her it did not matter."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. We will look into this past relationship."

The questioning had now reached Jeremy. Mr. Freeman already had his suspicions about Jeremy. Now all he had to do was prove them. Jeremy now appeared and approached Mr. Freeman.

"Mr. Westin, I need to ask you some questions about Harry and Ginny."

"Sure."

"How long have you known Harry?"

"For a long time."

"Where did you reunite with him?"

"Harry had hired me as his partner. Please." That moment they both sat down.

"You must have attended Harry's wedding."

"No, I was on a business trip."

"Okay. Tell me this. Did Ginny love anyone before here marriage?"

"Sorry sir, I didn't know Ginny that well at the time. How can I tell you about Ginny's love life."

"You can't tell me but I can find out."

"You are questioning me as if I am the murderer. Is this some kind of method of questioning?"

"No. This is no method. My method is worse then this. Okay I leave now but I have to say one more thing. If you know something, don't hide it because if we found out what you are hiding and you don't tell us, we will be suspicious."

"Thank you Mr. Westin and good night."

"Same." Jeremy watched the man leave.

Jeremy is standing in front of a movie theatre.

"Jeremy! I tried calling you at home, in your office, but you did not pick up. Then I see you here. What is going on?"

"Ginny committed suicide and the police think it is me when I not the killer."

"You're not the killer," the lawyer asked.

"I told you I'm not!"

"Okay, okay, relax. Just listen. Don't do anything without consulting me."

"Okay."

That night Jeremy was sitting near a fire, outside, with pictures of Ginny. He would look at one then watch it burn, repeating this several times while remembering Ginny…


	4. Fatal Obssesion

Recap:

That night Jeremy was sitting near a fire, outside, with pictures of Ginny. He would look at one then watch it burn, repeating this several times while remembering Ginny…

**Chapter 4: Fatal Obsession**

(Jeremy's flashback to 'college days')

"Jeremy, calm down. I don't know why you're getting upset," Ginny Weasley said while taking his hands. They were sitting in a café.

"Upset!" Jeremy cried, "I called four times and all four times your father didn't let me talk to you. I wanted to talk to you!"

"Jeremy, you called at one o'clock am. What did you expect him to do?"

"Ginny, I can call my Ginny whenever I want to, I can see my Ginny whenever I want to, and know one can stop me. Not even your dad. I can't love according to a clock."

"Alright, alright. Look I'm going to get our drinks, I be right back."

Jeremy nodded his head.

As Ginny went to pick up there drinks, a man bumped into her.

"Terribly sorry ma'am."

"It alright. I fine, really." Ginny continued to proceed to counter as the man walked passed Jeremy. At that moment, Jeremy caught hold of the man's wrist.

"How dare you touch Ginny. How dare you touch her!" That moment Jeremy picked up his fork and started to stab the man in the hand until he said sorry. He ignored Ginny's pleas to let him go and continued to stab the man until he came back to his senses. He let go of the man and threw the fork away from him, looking at his hands.

"What have I done," he whispered. He looked for Ginny and shouted her name but she was gone. He stormed out of the café, frustrated.

That night Jeremy pulled up to Ginny's house and got off his motorcycle. He proceeded to the gate but the guard stopped him.

"You are not allowed in."

"Fine." He sat back down on his motorcycle and started to honk continuously.

"Stop it, you'll wake the family. Stop it!" the guard cried.

"Not until Ginny Weasley comes down."

That moment Mr. Weasley appeared. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I want to see Ginny."

"You listen here, boy, and listen carefully. You are not to see my daughter ever again. Do you understand?"

Jeremy did not say anything but instead started to honk again.

"I told you Mr. Weasley, I'm not leaving until Ginny comes down."

Ginny saw the incident going on downstairs and came down.

"Ginny!"

"Jeremy it's late. Please try to understand and leave."

"I want to talk to you. Please just give me a chance."

"Alright but let me help bring my father back upstairs."

As she led her father away, Mr. Weasley said, "Ginny, why don't you listen to me and leave this _animal, _for God's sake!"

Jeremy watched Ginny lead her father away, took out a cigarette and lit it.

"See how much she loves me."

"Sir, I don't think she's coming back."

"What rubbish. Of course she's coming back!" _And if not, I am coming in!_

Jeremy moved the guard aside and heads upstairs but does not see Ginny, who was already proceeding to the door. "Ginny, where are you? Ginny?"

Meanwhile Ginny asked the guard where Jeremy went and the guard answered, "He thought you were not going to come down and went inside."

Ginny ran upstairs. While she was, doing that Mr. Weasley stopped Jeremy.

"Get out of my house and leave my daughter alone," he said angrily.

Jeremy went to move Mr. Weasley out of the way but accidentally with to much force, causing the old man to trip. He was out cold, Jeremy went to help Mr. Weasley up when Ginny screamed at him.

"How dare you hit my dad! How dare you!"

"Ginny…"

"Get out! OUT!"

"It was an accident."

"I don't want to see you ever again, you bastard!"

Jeremy trembled out of the house.

(A/N Jeremy has two personalities. His other side will be in bold.)

The next morning, Jeremy sat on a rock staring into the ocean. He took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Why does this happen to me?"

**"You just have bad luck."** His other side tells him.

"I love her. Why doesn't she love me back?"

**"You're too forceful. You have to be gentle."**

"I am gentle to her. I hate her father. I want to marry her but there is know chance that's happening with that bastard!"

**"Win her back. Prove you are perfect for her."**

"Excellent."

For the next two years, Jeremy left Ginny alone and went out to find a job. He worked for all these years. Even quit smoking for her. He was successful in the real world and his temper was gone. After two years, he went back to Ginny's house and went to the guard.

"Hello is Ginny home?"

"I'm sorry sir Ginny got married before her father's death and the family sold the house."

"Oh…okay." _She married someone, how could she. We meant for each other._

A couple of months later, Jeremy is heading up to a building when he bumps into an old friend.

"Jeremy!"

"Harry Potter! It's been too long."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting. You?"

"I'm applying for a job. Lost the last one."

"Hey why don't you come by tomorrow for breakfast and we can talk about that job you want."

"You mean I have a meeting with you?"

"That's right. Here is the address. I will see you then. Well not literally!"

The next day, Jeremy and Harry are talking about Jeremy's love but of course, Harry has no idea who she was.

"So she just left you and married someone else."

"That's right. I have no idea where she is now. I cannot wait get my hands on the bastard that married her. Well enough about me, what about you? I heard you got married."

"Yes I did. Why don't I get her? HONEY!"

"I'm coming!" Jeremy recognized that voice.

"What is it Ha…" That moment she saw Jeremy.

"Ginny, this is my business partner Jeremy. Jeremy my wife, Ginny."

There was complete silence as Jeremy went into tears but kept them to himself.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Harry asked.

"Nice to meet you, Jeremy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So how did you meet my husband?"

"Oh, I met Jeremy yesterday. He's the man who was applying for the job I told you about."

"Oh, I see." There was grave silence.

(Present)

CRASH! The sound came from inside.

Sorry this took so long but I have been very busy. Of course Read and Review!


	5. The truth says it all

**Recap:**

CRASH! The sound came from inside.

**Chapter 5: The Truth Says It All**

_What was that_, Jeremy thought to himself. He saw a shadow move out of the house. He ran into the house and saw Ginny's jewelry on the counter. That moment Jeremy called his lawyer for advice.

"Hello," someone mumbled.

"Mr. Jenkins, its Jeremy and you need to come over here now!"

"What's the matter?"

"I think someone is trying to frame me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was outside when I heard a crash and saw a shadow of a person running out of my house. When I reached inside, I saw Ginny's jewelry on the counter."

"Look, I think you should put the jewelry back but you have to be careful. Make sure you don't get caught."

"If you say so, Mr. Jenkins. Thanks for your help. Good night." With that, Jeremy put the phone the down and took Ginny's jewelry in her hand. He headed for the door and looked back at a picture of Ginny. _I will find out who did this to you, Ginny. I promise._

(At Harry's House)

The door creaked open slowly as Jeremy entered. _This reminds me of sneaking into this house, before, to see Ginny._ He headed upstairs, walked down the hall, and that instance Jeremy saw something. A big, framed photo of Ginny, smiling at him. At that moment, Jeremy forgot all about putting the jewelry back. He placed his hand on the wall while watching Ginny smile. Tears slid down his face. He left the pictures finally and entered Harry's room carefully. He placed the jewelry in a drawer and snuck out of the room quickly but carefully. While walking down the path, his shoe landed in mud. He inwardly groaned. Jeremy left the house and returned home.

(Next Day)

The phone rang as Jeremy ran toward it and picked it up.

"Hello, Jeremy speaking."

"Mr. Westin, this is Healer Franklin. It's Harry…"

"What about Harry? Is he in trouble?"

"Mr. Westin can you get to St. Mungo's quickly. Harry is in trouble but won't tell us what happened until you are here."

"Alright, I'll be right there." That instance, Jeremy disapparated.

(St. Mungo's Hospital)

Jeremy rushed to Harry's room. "What's going on? Where's Harry?"

"Jeremy is here Harry. Please tell us what happened"

"I was sleeping when I was attacked by someone. Dobby however came in the knick of time and cast some spell on whoever he was. I fine really. Just a little beaten up."

"What a minute! You were attacked!"

"Jeremy, calm down. I'm fine."

"First Ginny's body, now someone's attacking Harry! Harry hired _you_ people to find out who's doing this. Not put anyone in danger!"

Ignoring Jeremy talk, Mr. Freeman spoke up, "Mr. Potter, give us twenty four hours to figure out who did this."

"I trust you, Mr. Freeman. Please prove me right."

With a nod, Mr. Freeman turned to the Aurors, "Let's go!"

Jeremy turned to Harry and asked, "Why do you trust them so much?"

"I was Auror myself, Jeremy. I've worked with these people."

Jeremy continued to stare at Harry.

(At the Potters' Estate)

Mr. Freeman got everyone's attention. "Listen up everyone! We need to find fingerprints, footprints, hair, tire tracks, or anything else, which will give us a lead. Mr. Potter is a fine man. Do not let me down. Let's go!"

The Aurors split up into to teams, searching the house for anything that could possibly help. Outside the Aurors were looking for footprints in the ground, which was still muddy and wet, giving a good chance in finding a footprint.

"Hey, I think I found something."

He called Mr. Freeman outside. "A footprint. This is good start. We need the shoe size, model, and anything else you can find out about the shoe. By the way, make sure it is not Mr. Potter's shoe."

"What ever you say, boss." The man took out the modeling liquid and poured it in the shoeprint. It would take an hour to harder. Back in the house, another team had just uncovered fingerprints all over a wall, the same wall that had Ginny's picture hanging on it. Mr. Freeman smiled inwardly at the uncovered fingerprints and scanned them. _Don't worry Mrs. Potter, we will figure out your assassin soon._

After three hours of work, the teams brought there evidence back to the labs for examinations. The fingerprints transferred over to the computer. Five minutes later and the man at the computer yelled, "We have got a match!" Mr. Freeman looked at the screen, at the person who was causing this havoc. He smiled inwardly. _Instincts never lie_."

The Aurors went back to the hospital and Mr. Freeman approached Harry as Jeremy looked up.

"It's amazing isn't it? A twenty-four hour job took my team only eight hours."

"You know who did it?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, from the very beginning my instincts told me who did it but as you recall evidence is always needed. Well now that I have evidence, I am allowed to make an arrest. Mr. Westin, we are placing you under arrest for the murder of Ginerva Potter and assault of Mr. Potter."

The Aurors handcuffed Jeremy as he screamed," This is insane! You call yourself professionals. Why would I kill Ginny?"

"Take him away."

"NO…this is wrong! I didn't do it."

"Mr. Freeman, what are you doing? I hired you to find the killer. Jeremy wouldn't do this."

"Mr. Potter, evidence never lies." Mr. Freeman said this as he left the room. Harry stumbled out of bed, not bothering to get his walking stick.

"Jeremy…Mr. Freeman…Stop…Please!" Harry stopped at an intersection, clutching the wall.

"Excuse me, sir, do you by any chance no where the waiting room is located," a man asked.

"I can't see," Harry exclaimed."

"Oh, I see," the man said with disappointment and confused. He stood there wondering what to do. That instance Harry took of his glasses and pointed to a sign.

"The waiting room is over there."

"Oh, thank you, sir!"

"You welcome," Harry said with a grin on his face.

_A/N: What did you think? Please R and R. Just out of curiosity I really want to know, whom you think did it, unless of course Ginny committed suicide. Just b/c Jeremy is in jail does not mean the story ends. Actually, the fun has just begun!_


	6. Crime or Deceit

_Recap:_

"Excuse me, sir, do you by any chance no where the waiting room is located," a man asked.

"I can't see," Harry exclaimed."

"Oh, I see," the man said with disappointment and confused. He stood there wondering what to do. That instance Harry took of his glasses and pointed to a sign.

"The waiting room is over there."

"Oh, thank you, sir!"

"You welcome," Harry said with a grin on his face.

**Chapter 6: Crime and Deceit**

"I can't thank you enough Harry. If it weren't for you, I would still be in jail," Jeremy exclaimed.

"I know for a fact that you didn't do it, Jeremy. I trust you," Harry said in return. The two friends walked through the garden into the house. They settled in the living room. Harry and Jeremy were talking when the doorbell rings. Harry moves to get up but Jeremy beats him to it.

"No, don't get up. I'll get it," he declared. With that, he went to the door and opened it. To his surprise, it was a mail carrier. _I wonder why Harry gets muggle mail._ He took the mail and shut the door. On his way back, he spotted a bookstore receipt among the letters he was carrying. Suddenly Harry spoke up, breaking his train of thought.

"Who was it?"

"Oh, it was just the mailman. Here." Jeremy handed Harry the mail but "accidentally" drops the book receipt. Harry puts the mail aside and begins to talk.

"So, about the project…"

Jeremy did not bother listening. He was more interested in retrieving the receipt, which was now on the floor. He bent down to reach for it when suddenly Harry's foot landed on it.

"What do you think, Jeremy?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said…" Again, Jeremy was concentrating on the receipt. Harry's leg moved back up again with the note sticking onto it. Jeremy tries to grab it when Harry's foot moves back down once again. There was a silence.

"Why are you so quiet? I asked whether you wanted to stay for dinner. Is something bothering you, Jeremy?" _No, only the fact that you have a book receipt stuck to your shoe._

"No, it's nothing. Forget about it. Let's talk business," Jeremy said. That instance Harry's leg went up once again and this time Jeremy was able to grab the receipt. "On second thought, I forgot I have to be somewhere. I will see you tomorrow Harry. Call me if there are improvements on the case."

"Bye."

Jeremy drove straight to the bookstore where it was purchased and talked to the manager.

"Excuse me. Hi, I was wondering if you could find the book my friend bought from this receipt. He says he needs another copy."

"Sorry but the book is not available."

"Can you tell me the title of the book so I can buy somewhere else?"

"I believe it is called Crime and Deceit."

"Thank you." Many thought went through Jeremy's head at that moment.

A/N: I know it is a small chapter but it is meant to mess with your minds. I going to be very busy these next few weeks so do not expect anything for a while. So, who do you think has committed the crime? Please R&R! Thanks


	7. To kill or not to kill

Recap:

"Can you tell me the title of the book so I can buy somewhere else?"

"I believe it is called Crime and Deceit."

"Thank you." Many thought went through Jeremy's head at that moment.

**Chapter 7: To kill or not to kill**

Jeremy thanked the bookstore clerk and left. As he walked towards his flat, he started thinking. The phrase '_Harry Potter isn't blind'_ echoed through his head. As he walked along the beach, this phrase continued to haunt his every thought.

(AT THIS TIME_, Good, Vulnerable Jeremy is in this like this_ and **Bad, Crazy Jeremy is in bold. **These are all his thoughts Yes Jeremy is crazy!)

_Harry isn't blind, Harry isn't blind, Harry isn't…_

**So Harry isn't blind, big deal. But did you see his choice of reading.**

_Crime and Deceit. Why…Why would he read that? Unless,_

**Harry Potter murdered the love of your life.**

_NO! He couldn't do that. You…You've seen the way he looks at her. No, it is not possible!_

**Why exactly isn't possible? The book he is reading is CRIME AND DECEIT for blood sake. He has committed the crime and now is framing you to avenge his wife. **

_But he doesn't know I love her!_

**But he isn't BLIND!**

_What, what should I do?_

**Call your bloody lawyer and figure out a way to prove he isn't blind.**

_Call my lawyer, Call my lawyer, Call my lawyer, Call my lawyer._

The phrase continued as he took out his cell phone and dialed the number. As he heard the phone ring, _Harry Potter isn't BLIND! _Continued to echo.

"Hello, Jenkins law firm"

"Hi, Mr. Jenkins, this is Jeremy. We need to talk."

"Ah, Jeremy, how are you doing?"

"Not so good. I have come across a startling discovery."

"Which is?"

"Harry Potter isn't blind."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"He isn't blind. His mail included a receipt from a bookstore. Blind men can't read. So why the bloody hell does he have a book?"

"Oh Dear."

"What?"

"What book was he reading?"

"Crime and Deceit."

"Bloody Hell, he isn't blind, is he?

"No he isn't. We have to figure out a way to show it though, or no one will believe us."

"Do you have an idea?"

"I have a couple," Jeremy said as he grinned.

A/N: It has been a while since I have written so I am sorry for taking so long. I am hopping to finish the story by the end of the summer. I would say I have 5 to 6 chapters still to right but I know exactly what I going to right. So again, I am going to ask you opinion and now you know Jeremy didn't do it so is it Harry? You'll find out soon enough. Right now the next chapter will be more of comedy and show that Harry is smarter then he looks, making Jeremy look like a fool. Again, I am sorry for the delay. Happy Fourth of July!


	8. Plotting and Planning

_Recap:_

_"Bloody Hell, he isn't blind, is he?"_

_"No he isn't. We have to figure out a way to show it though, or no one will believe us."_

_"Do you have an idea?"_

_"I have a couple," Jeremy said as he grinned._

**Chapter 8: Plotting and Planning**

"So what exactly is the plan?"

"You'll see," Jeremy exclaimed and then hung up the phone. He picked up a file, headed towards the door, grabbed his jacket and the car keys, and exited his house.

_Do you really think this is going to work?_

**Yes. The bloody bastard isn't blind. If he signs, the confession statement we typed up, he is a dumb blind man.**

_However, if he doesn't, then he isn't…right?_

**Correct. Now while we are there you keep quiet while I do the talking. Got it?**

_Yes sir!_

Jeremy pulled up to the Potter's estate. Meanwhile in his office, Harry not only heard but also saw Jeremy's car pull up. Harry ran to get his stick and glasses and shoved the magazine he was reading under the couch. He sat down with a casual look.

"Harry, how is it going?"

"Hello, Jeremy. I am doing fine. The investigators still haven't found Ginny's assassin."

_**That is because you are the killer**. _"Well I am sure they will. Harry I need you to sign these seven, eight papers."

"Seven or eight?"

"I am not exactly sure."

"Then I'll count them. With that, Harry began counting the papers, going through them when he came across the confession statement. "What did you say these papers were for again?"

"Um…construction rights."

"Construction rights?"

"Yes, for our new building. Remember?"

"Ah yes, well I have been thinking. Maybe we should hold off on that. Finding Ginny's killer is more important. Don't you think?"

"Of course, sure, I'll come back later."

"Bye."

"See ya." **_Wouldn't want to be ya._**

Jeremy sat in his car and stared to drive to his lawyer's office.

**I told you he wouldn't do it. Either way he loses.**

_Good Job! Now we have evidence._

Jeremy pulled up to Jenkins law firm.

(Skip to the inside)

"Jeremy, this isn't enough evidence."

"What are you talking about, Jenkins?"

"Just because he didn't sign this doesn't mean anything in court of to the police."

"Fine I'll just go to Plan B."

"Which is?"

"We will go to Harry's house for drinks tonight. Just a simple occasion. Of course, I'll pour drinks clearly in front of him. Then I'll add this to his drink." Mr. Jenkins looks at the small bottle. "If he is blind he will drink and if not, he won't drink."

"But, Jeremy, if he does drink it, he'll be in danger."

"Oh Mr. Jenkins, do you really think I would kill Harry. This is constipation medicine. The most it could do is cause him to go to the bathroom."

"Yes! Brilliant!"

"I know I am."

That night Harry was feeling hot. When he was blind, Ginny had called someone to install a muggle system with a remote. It would control AC, fan, lights, radio, and anything else they could think of. This was because it was harder to use a wand when blinded. Harry had gotten so used to the remote that now he uses it anyway. He pressed the AC button and suddenly the lights went off. He pressed the button again and the lights went on.

"Dobby!"

"Yes Harry Potter sir."

"There is something wrong with the remote. Can you get the electrician?"

"Of course sir."

As Dobby left, Jeremy and Mr. Jenkins entered. Harry sees them and thinks _'Now what is he up too?_

"Harry, how are you? I wanted to introduce you to my friend and lawyer."

"Hello, Mr. Potter. My name is William Jenkins."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey guys, are you up for drinks?"

"Sure Jeremy, do you need help?" Harry asked.

"No thanks, Harry. I got it."

Jeremy put the drinks on the table and clearly showed he was pouring the 'poison' into Harry's drink.

"Jeremy, would you mind and turn on the AC. It is really hot in here."

"Sure." As soon as he pressed the button, the light switched off. Jeremy didn't know what to do so he pressed again and the lights went on.

"Sorry about that. Dobby was supposed to get the electrician to fix that. Anyway, let's drink. Cheers!" The glasses touched and Harry started to drink. Jeremy, not sure what to do, threw his drink into a nearby plant. Mr. Jenkins decided to drink and suddenly didn't feel well.

"Mr. Potter, where's the bathroom?"

Jeremy's only thought is '**_This is going to be harder than I thought._**'

A/N: I was going to keep all the plotting and planning together but I wanted to update fast. There is a fight scene in the next chapter and it also shows not to mess with Harry Potter. In addition, suddenly, all hands are pointing to Jeremy. Just giving a heads up. Of course R&R! Thanks!


	9. Blind Men Ain't Fools

Recap:

Jeremy has only thought is '**_This is going to be harder than I thought._**'

**Chapter 9: Blind Men Ain't Fools**

The next day Harry and Jeremy were walking towards the beach.

"Jeremy, I am fine. Let me walk home alone. I anyway need to get used to it." Harry started to walk in the other direction

**_Now, Harry, you will have to fight back. I am through joking around._**

Harry continued to walk as Jeremy took a seat to watch the show. A man begins to follow Harry but Harry senses him and stops. Harry turns around and walks toward the man. The man, who was bigger than Harry was, suddenly punches Harry into the sand. Harry crawls around the san to find his walking stick. Suddenly more men come with stick and king and hit Harry into the ground furthermore. Harry finally stands up and someone takes his glasses off. Someone else from behind takes his stick and his Harry on the back. Harry gets up once again.

"Leave me alone. What have I done to you? What do you want?"

Instead of answering, a man shoves Harry into a stand. Harry, fully beaten, decides to teach these men a lesson.

"So you don't think I'm blind, do you?" Harry takes out a black handkerchief and ties it around him.

** _Interesting_**—Jeremy thought.

The men surround Harry and from behind, someone decides to hit him in the back. As the stick swings towards him, Harry turns around and grabs the stick. He pills the stick out of the man's hand and hit him with full force. The men attack at once but Harry is not overwhelmed. When someone is blind, his or her hearing takes over. That is what they rely on other than their walking stick. Harry easily fights the men as if he wasn't blind and throws one at where Jeremy is sitting. Jeremy quickly stands p as the man comes crashing down.

"Don't think I'm blind, eh."

"We are terribly sorry sir."

"That'll teach you to respect the blind."

The men hand Harry his walking stick and glasses. Harry takes them and walks home.

"Can we get are money?" a man asks Jeremy.

"You want your money after that disaster."

"I don't think he's blind."

"Shut up!"

Jeremy decides to head over to the Auror's department at the Ministry. He is walking towards Mr. Freeman's office when he bumps into the man himself.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Freeman. I was just coming to see you."

"Why are your shoes full of sand?"

"Oh, I was walking along the beach towards my apartment."

"I see, why did you want to see me?"

"I think I can prove to you that Harry isn't blind."

"Really," Mr. Freeman exclaimed as his eyebrows rose.

Mr. Freeman, Jeremy and some Aurors were carefully hidden behind a table.

"So how exactly is this going to prove Mr. Potter isn't blind?"

"Well you see, Mr. Freeman, those decoration pots that are hanging over that door were lowered. Now if Harry sees these pots and stops, he is not blind but if he continues, he is blind. Oh, there he comes."

"Dobby, I'm going to my room to take a shower.

"Alright sir."

Harry headed towards the door opening and at that moment, Jeremy thought it might just work but he was mistaken. Harry accidentally drops his walking stick right under the doorway. He bends down to get his stick and stands up where his head hits the pots.

"Dobby, I told you not to lower the pots ever!" With that he begins to throw them right at the area where the Aurors and Jeremy were hiding. After all the pots were destroyed, Harry head to his room. The Aurors and Jeremy stand up.

"Mr. Westin, I don't know what type of joke this was but the truth is Harry Potter is blind so just face the facts." The Aurors left.

**_Damn it Potter. This is not over._**

The next day, Jeremy is driving his car when he sees Dobby shopping. He decides to give him a visit and pulls the car over.

"Hello, dobby."

"Hello, Mr. Westin, sir."

"Hey Dobby I was just heading over to Harry's house, why don't I give you a ride."

"Thank you, sir." Dobby enters the car.

"Hey Dobby I was actually wondering if you could help me at my house."

"No problem, Mr. Westin, sir."

(Skip to Jeremy's house)

Jeremy and Dobby are sitting. Dobby drank his drinking his tenth butterbeer and was completely drunk.

"So Dobby, I wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

"Ye, very well, go on, Mr. Westin, sir."

"Is Harry Potter blind?"

"Ummm…"

"Don't hesitate; of course I do have this sack of gold. If you tell me the truth, I might just give it to you."

With a hiccup, Dobby answered, "No, Harry potter sir isn't blind."

"I knew it! Dobby, listen to me. Here is half of the gold. I'll give you the rest if you confess in court. Alright."

"Yes sir." With that, Dobby left.

_**I got you now Potter.**_

(At the Auror's Department)

The telephone rings early morning. Mr. Freeman picks up the phone.

"Hello, Aurors Department, Mr. Freeman speaking."

"Ginerva Weasley has been cremated." With that the person hung up.

"We traced the call sir."

"Where"

"A payphone near the beach."

"Let's go!"

The Auror's reach the beach and see smoke and ashes but that's not all. Mr. Freeman sees shoes. Then it strikes him.

_Flashback_

"Why are your shoes full of sand?"

"Oh, I was walking along the beach towards my apartment."

It suddenly all made sense. The assassin is Jeremy.

A/N: Okay so sometimes it seems to be Harry and sometimes Jeremy but the story is still not over. The truth will be revealed shortly along with a court case. That is it for this week. R&R please. Thanks!


	10. Think before you act

_Recap:_

_It suddenly all made sense. The assassin is Jeremy._

**Chapter 10: Think Before You Act**

"Jeremy, how much further until we reach the construction site?"

"We're almost there, my friend."

Jeremy and Harry were in Jeremy's car, heading towards their new building. At least that is where Harry though they were going but Jeremy had other plans.

"What happened? Why have we stopped?" Harry asked.

"It seems the tire has gone flat. We are going to have to walk."

"Nonsense, we can always call someone for help."

"Forget about that. We are close to the building. We just have to follow the train tracks."

"Alright."

As they got out of the car, Harry secretly checked the tires with his walking stick by tapping them lightly. There was no flat tire.

_What is he up to? _Harry thought

The two then walked on the tracks for a while when Harry heard a horn. The sound was definitely from a train that seemed to be headed their way.

"Jeremy, maybe we should get off the train tracks "

"Why?"

"I believe a train is heading are way."

"What are you talking about? There is no train headed this way."

In fact, there was a train and it was heading their way but if Harry wants to live, he will have to confess his eyes' status, otherwise they both would die. Harry started heading of the tracks but Jeremy caught hold of him. Both Jeremy and Harry's arms were linked together and were walking side by side on the train tracks. Suddenly the train blasted its horn and Jeremy let go of Harry, leaving him standing on the train tracks. "Jeremy? Jeremy, where are you?"

Jeremy did not answer. The train was almost right behind Harry.

**Showtime! **

_What are you talking about? This is murder_

**Desperate times call for desperate measures.**

Harry continued to act blind, knowing death was headed his way but then he saw a little boy who looked even more clueless than himself.

"My son can't hear! He's deaf!" yelled the father.

With that, Harry began to run towards the boy. _Hell with acting blind!_ Harry thought. Harry pushed the boy off the train tracks and returned him to his father. As the train passed, Jeremy and Harry stared at each other continuously. When the train passed, Jeremy ran after Harry, who started to bolt out of sight. That instance Jeremy shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry's arms and legs came together and he fell to the ground.

"You thought you could get away didn't you, you little lying bastard!"

"Jeremy, I was going to tell you."

"When? After you framed me for Ginny's death."

Harry knew the spell had worn off but Jeremy did not. Suddenly Harry flipped himself backwards away from Jeremy as the both yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Both were now without wands. Jeremy swung his fist at Harry, trying to hit him but kept missing. Harry's reflexes improved greatly when he was blind. Harry finally got his chance and kicked Jeremy into the ground. Jeremy got up but Harry was way ahead of him. He once again kicked Jeremy. Blood was now on his face. **_That is it! _**Jeremy pulls out his pistol and points it at Harry.

"Back off!"

"Okay, Jeremy, no one needs to get hurt so why don't you put the gun down," Harry said calmly.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You have a lot of nerve!"

"What are you talking about?

"Not here. Come on; get into the driver's seat of the car!" With that, Jeremy grabbed both wands and they walked back to the car.

"Drive to my place. NOW!"

"Fine, fine, keep your knickers on."

( Jeremy's place)

"Is this really necessary, Jeremy?" Harry was tied to the chair.

"Shut up! Tell me something, how come you aren't blind."

"Sometimes I wonder why I hired you Jeremy. You can be very dense at times."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember the Singapore trip?"

(Flashback, Harry's voice over)

Of course, we were at the airport, heading for Singapore for that business trip. I said my goodbyes to Ginny and we headed for the gate. Then do you remember what you said?

"I yelped in pain. I remember what happened."

"Do you remember what you said was the problem?"

"My stomach hurt."

"Yes. I let you leave and told you I could manage. The thing is there was no Singapore trip, Jeremy."

"What!"

"That's right. Yes, I went to Singapore but not for business reasons. I went because I had laser eye surgery."

"So you really were blind at one point."

Harry sighed, "Of course I was. How do you think I beat those men that you sent after me? My ears have become more sensitive to sound."

"So you got you eye surgery big deal. It doesn't explain Ginny's death."

"I was going to give her a surprise. When I reached, I saw you kissing her. My heart broke but then I saw you forcing yourself onto her. I decided it was wise to remain blind for a while."

"You killed because she chose me over you!"

Harry smirked at his assumption. "Why would I kill my wife?"

Jeremy pointed the gun at Harry's head. His boom box was on the shelf. He pressed the record button.

"Say it!"

"Say what!"

"I killed Ginny!"

Harry sighed once again. "I killed Ginny."

Jeremy pressed the rewind button and heard his voice.

"I killed Ginny!" Then there was a silence.

"Idiot! If you have two wands and a gun who do you think has the remote?"

Jeremy was furious and was about to pull the trigger when the Aurors came in.

"Freeze! Jeremy Westin, you are under arrest for the murder of Ginerva Potter."

"What!"

A/N: So Jeremy is under arrest and is going to appear in court now. Of course we still don't know if Harry did it but at least there is no confusion about his eyes. Upcoming chapters will include the court case, a flashback from Jeremy, and of course the truth! R & R! Thanks!


	11. The Day Before

_Recap:_

_Jeremy was furious and was about to pull the trigger when the Aurors came in._

_"Freeze! Jeremy Westin, you are under arrest for the murder of Ginerva Potter."_

_"What!"_

**Chapter 11: The Day Before**

Jeremy could not believe what was happening. Everything happened so fast. Harry had just admitted he was not blind. He would never kill Ginny. He loved her too much to commit such a crime.

"Mr. Westin, we found your shoes on the beach where Mrs. Potter was cremated."

"That is not possible!"

"Why isn't it possible, Mr. Westin?"

"I was with Harry."

"Mr. Westin, you had a gun to Mr. Potter's head."

"Harry isn't blind!"

"Tell it to the judge."

The events that had gone on earlier still ran through Jeremy's head. Then he remembered the Singapore trip.

(Flashback)

Harry and Jeremy are about to enter the gate. Ginny says her good-byes and leaves. Jeremy watches her go. **_I love her and this might be my only chance to convince her. _**Jeremy suddenly makes a groaning noise.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. My stomach is really hurting," Jeremy said with another groan.

"Maybe you shouldn't go. Instead you should go to the doctors."

"No Harry I'll be fine. Come on, let's go."

"No Jeremy, go home and rest. I can handle myself."

"Are you sure?" **_Why, the bloody hell am I questioning him?_**

****"Yes, now go and take care of yourself."

Jeremy watched Harry leave and then left. He headed straight for the Potters' estate. Jeremy enters the back door and looks for Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" a voice questioned from behind.

"I was looking for you."

"You shouldn't be here Jeremy."

"I faked an illness. Please listen to me."

"Jeremy, it is late. Go home and go to sleep."

"Please listen to me. I have changed. I am not like before. The only thing that hasn't changed is my love for you."

"Jeremy, you are not in love. You are just obsessed. Why can't you live in peace?"

"Leave Harry and live with me, Ginny. I can be a good husband."

"Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"People do crazy things when they are in love."

"Jeremy, leave and go home! I am tired am want to go to bed."

"Please Ginny! Listen to me!"

"I'll yell."

"No! Do not yell! Go to bed and think about it. I won't touch you. I'll sit right here." Jeremy points to a spot near the door.

"Jeremy…"

"Please."

"Fine, but if you do…"

"You can cast a bat-bogey hex on me."

"Fine."

Ginny woke up early the next morning and saw Jeremy sleeping. She left the room quietly. Harry was coming home soon. She had to get rid of Jeremy. Maybe if she tricked him…

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to make breakfast."

"You were going to leave me."

"No I wasn't."

"You don't need to make breakfast. Dobby can do that."

"Yes but I like to help."

"Please stay."

Ginny sighed as she said, "Alright"

"Have you though about what I said?"

"Actually yes I did."

"So…"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." Ginny knew she had convinced him by that point.

"Yes! When should we leave? Actually we can leave right now!"

"No. I want to tell Harry the truth."

"Fine, when should we leave?"

"Tomorrow at midnight, you can pick me up here."

Ginny thought he was going to leave when suddenly Jeremy began to kiss. She did not want to kiss him back but it did not seem to matter to him. The kiss deepened when suddenly there is a noise. They both see Harry standing.

"Love, are you in here?"

"Yes I am dear."

Jeremy left quietly so Harry could not here. Little did he know that Ginny would be murdered that night.

A/N: So I believe I have the court case and the truth to write out and then I am done! Please R&R. Thanks!


	12. The Verdict

**Chapter 12: The Verdict**

"All rise. We are here for case number 5104, Jeremy Westin charged for the murder of Mrs. Ginerva Weasley Potter. You may be seated."

"Is the plaintiff ready?" the judge asks.

"Ready, your Honor," a Mr. Crowe said.

"Defense…?"

"Ready for the Defense, your Honor," Mr. Jenkins said.

"Good. Let's begin."

"It's a terrible thing to sit in judgment. So much rides on it. I know that you have thought, 'How can I be pure. How can I be impartial without being cold. How can I be merciful and still be just?' Moreover, I know that most of you have said some sort of prayer this morning to be helped. So let me start by calling my client, Mr. Jeremy Westin."

"Please state your name for the record."

"Jeremy Westin."

"Do you swear that the evidence you are about to give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"Be seated." With that, Jeremy sits down."

Mr. Jenkins gets up and starts to question Jeremy.

"Mr. Westin please tell us your side of the story."

"Well, I entered the Potters' estate…"

"Excuse me but how did you enter?"

"I have a spare key because I am Harry's business partner."

"Ah I see, continue please."

"I entered Harry's house and went up to see if he had reached safely home from his trip and I found Ginny hanging from the ceiling."

"Hanging from what exactly?"

"A fan, she was hanging from a fan."

"And what time did you visit?"

"I believe it was four thirty in the morning, maybe five."

"You woke up that early to see a friend?"

"Well I usually wake up early to go for a run across the beach and Harry's house is on the way."

"So you woke up early to go for a run and decided to see if Harry reached safely from where exactly?"

"Singapore. There was a business meeting there."

"And why weren't you there?"

"I was sick, my stomach was upset."

"Thank you, that will be all, your Honor. He is all yours Mr. Crowe."

As Mr. Jenkins sat down, Mr. Crowe stood up.

"Mr. Westin, describe your relationship with Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"I am a friend as well as business partner."

"How 'bout for Mrs. Potter?"

"I am a friend."

"Just friends?"

"Yes," Jeremy said truthfully.

"Nothing going on between the two of you? No relationship or affair in this case?"

"Objection. We are here to figure out who murdered Mrs. Potter, not learn about Mr. Westin's personal life."

"I am trying to see if there was something going on that might have triggered this crime, your Honor."

"Objection Sustained. Continue Mr. Crowe."

"So, Mr. Westin, was there something going on between the two of you?"

"No there wasn't."

"You say Mr. Potter was on a business trip. Why weren't you with him?"

"That day, my stomach hurt so Harry insisted I stay home and visit a healer."

"Did you?"

"No but I did take some medicine for it."

"I see, so you make some excuse up and don't go on the trip. That too, the same night Mrs. Potter is murdered. Why?"

"I didn't make up an excuse and I didn't murder Ginny!" Jeremy said angrily.

"But I didn't say anything about you murdering Ginny. That is what I am trying to prove. Answer the question Mr. Westin."

"Fine, I went to see Ginny but I left soon after. I went home straight after. I was at the Potters' estate only to see if Harry reached safely!"

"I believe we have heard this already. Why did you go to see Ginny?"

"She is a healer. I asked her what to do and she told me to take the medicine."

"But you said you didn't see a healer."

"Fine, I unofficially saw a healer!"

"Right, well I still believe it is weird that you visited Ginny instead of resting. A little suspicious isn't it? That will be all your Honor."

"You may call your next witness."

"I would like to call Mr. Harry Potter to the stand."

Harry got up and made his way to the front as the lawyer helped him to the stand.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Harry Potter."

"Do you swear that the evidence that you are about to present will be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God."

"I do."

"You may be seated."

"Mr. Potter, tell me about the Singapore trip," Mr. Crowe asked.

"Well, the trip was planned for…"

"No I mean before you boarded the plane."

"Oh, I said good-bye to my wife and Jeremy and I were about to leave when he got a stomach pain. So I told him to go home and rest."

"Okay. What happened after you came back?"

"Well I came home and the house was a little quiet but my wife was upstairs so I greeted her and freshened up."

"Was there anyone else in the house?"

"I am not sure but Dobby, my house elf, was probably there."

"Okay, so when did you find your wife hanging?"

"Around five to six o'clock."

"Jeremy ran up to you and showed you the body, isn't that correct."

"Yes."

"He didn't come find you and tell you what had happened."

"No."

"Weird isn't it, not informing you, the husband, about Ginny when he first found her."

"Maybe he was in shock. I know I was."

"Maybe he was. That will be all your honor. Your witness."

"Mr. Potter, why did you go to Singapore again?"

"I went for a meeting."

"He's lying!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"ORDER!"

"Is that all you went for?"

"Yes."

"So you didn't go for an eye operation?"

"Objection, where is this going?" Crowe asked.

"I am trying to find out if Mr. Potter is blind. According to my client, he had told him about an operation that restored his sight."

"Objection sustained, continue Mr. Jenkins."

"No, I didn't have an operation."

"He's lying!"

"Mr. Westin, please control your temper. Mr. Potter will go for an eye exam and court will meet tomorrow at ten. Court is adjourned."

Harry was not blind now but if he were going to win this for Ginny, he would have to be blind. Harry took the lighter and burnt his eyes, blinding himself before the test.

Court meets the next day and the results of the test return negative.

"That is impossible; he told me he wasn't blind to my face. He must have rigged the test."

"ORDER! Calm yourself down Mr. Westin. You are on trial. You may call your next witness."

"I would like to call Dobby to the stand," Crowe asked.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Dobby, the Potters' house elf."

""Do you swear that the evidence that you are about to present will be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God."

"I do."

"You may be seated."

"Dobby, I would like to ask you if Mr. Potter is blind."

"Yes he is blind."

"He's lying!"

Ignoring Jeremy, Crowe asks, "Dobby, have you ever met Jeremy outside the house?"

_Shit, _Jeremy thought.

"Yes, I met Mister Westin at a store. He took me to his house, asking if I could do something for him."

"What would that be?"

"Objection, where is this going?"

"I want to see if this ties into the case, your Honor"

"Objection sustained. Continue Mr. Crowe."

"So, what did he ask?"

"First he got me drunk and asked if Master Potter was blind. Then he bribed me with money to testify on his behalf. He said he would give me all the money after I testify. Well guess what! I don't need your money." With that, Dobby threw the money back at Jeremy.'

"Thank you Dobby. No further questions. Your witness."

"No questions."

"Fine, Mr. Crowe, do you have any other witnesses?"

"Two more, I would like to call Richard O'Reilly to the stand."

"State your name for the record."

"Richard O'Reilly."

"Do you swear that the evidence that you are about to present will be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God."

"I do."

"Please be seated."

"Mr. O'Reilly, I have one question. Did Jeremy Westin hire you and your men to attack Mr. Potter?"

"Yes.

"Why?"

"He wanted to see if he was blind."

"Interesting technique. No further questions. I would also like to call Investigator Freeman."

"State your name for the record."

"Jonathan Freeman."

"Do you swear that the evidence that you are about to present will be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God."

"I do."

"You may be seated."

"Mr. Freeman, what did you find on the beach recently?"

"Objection; why do we care what he found?"

"We do, your Honor. This is real evidence."

"Objection sustained."

"Thank you. Continue Mr. Freeman."

"That evening, I got a call from a payphone saying Mrs. Potter was cremated. When I got to the beach I found Jeremy's shoe."

"Wow, you found Jeremy's shoe. This definitely says something."

"I was framed!"

"No further questions."

"Mr. Jenkins, would you like to call any witnesses."

"Just one, Mr. Robert Hand."

"Please state your name for the record."

"Robert Hand."

"Do you swear that the evidence that you are about to present will be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God."

"I do."

"You may be seated."

"Mr. Hand did Mr. Potter save your son from being hit by a train?"

"Yes my son is deaf and couldn't hear the train."

"Objection. So what if Harry saved this boy. Harry's blind not deaf. This proves nothing because we have the test."

"Objection overruled. I must agree with Mr. Crowe. Any other questions."

"No, your Honor."

"The jury will meet and court will resume tomorrow for the verdict.

Jeremy knew it was over. No matter what, he was going to be sentenced for a crime he did not commit. He would be punished for no reason. The next day the jury had reached the verdict.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes, we of the jury believe Jeremy Westin is guilty as charged."

"Mr. Westin will receive the death sentence. Court is adjourned."

Jeremy was filled with anger as he swore he saw Harry wink at him. He must find out the truth.

A/N: So the verdict is final. Just one more chapter left. Sorry this took long. Read and Review please. Thanks!


	13. The Truth

_Recap:_

_Jeremy knew it was over. No matter what, he was going to be sentenced for a crime he did not commit. He would be punished for no reason. The next day the jury had reached the verdict._

_"Has the jury reached a verdict?"_

_"Yes, we of the jury believe Jeremy Westin is guilty as charged."_

_"Mr. Westin will receive the death sentence. Court is adjourned."_

_Jeremy was filled with anger as he swore he saw Harry wink at him. He must find out the truth._

**Last Chapter: The Truth**

(One month later)

Jeremy had asked a cop for a recording device and he got it. It was amazing how corrupt cops were. Harry had just entered to talk to him. Jeremy hid the device and started it.

"Hello Harry."

"Jeremy, how are you doing? I here jail food is getting better as the days go by."

"Tell me Harry, how did you do it?"

"Well…

_Flashback (Harry's POV)_

"While you were making a move on my wife, I got my eye surgery and saw you kiss her. That night Ginny had been quiet and only said, "Look it how late it is, I am going to bed."

"It is only fifteen minutes past eleven." She was shocked and I had gone to bed. Around two o'clock I woke up and realized she was not there so I went to find her. I found her hanging from the fan. Dobby had woken up too and found there was a record tape. We listened to it and found out that she had committed suicide because she loved me too much and could not bear the guilt. She also said she tried to warn me about you. It did not matter to me though, I loved and forgiven her but she had not forgiven herself."

"Then why am I here?"

"Don't you see; you did this. You ruined my life and tortured Ginny's so I thought you deserve the same."

"I had sent Dobby away and went back to sleep because I knew you would be coming for her. Then you found her and you know the rest. I stole Ginny's body from the morgue room. I told Dobby to go to the shop because I knew you were heading that way. I knew you would ask about me so I told Dobby to steal your shoes. I planned a funeral for Ginny and planted your shoes there. Then I called the Aurors. I believe everything after that, you know.

"Wait your blindness. Are you blind?"

"I was blind, then I got the operation, but my eye status will always be a secret to you."

"I don't think so." Jeremy pulled out the recording device. "Your truth will soon be revealed."

"Not very likely considering there are no batteries in there. Go to go Jeremy. Have fun and play nice."

"You bloody bastard, you framed me, you framed me!"

Harry exited the jailhouse and sits down in the driver's seat of the car. He takes off his glasses and sees Mr. Jenkins sitting next to him. Ginny's death would always be in his heart but he had avenged her and now was at peace.

The End!

A/N: So the end was sad and maybe even bad but the point of the story was to show Harry kick ass! I really hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you think. This was based on an Indian movie I watched! Oh and here's a preview probably to my new story I am writing, Once upon a crime.

_The phone rings and the Auror picks it up._

_"Help me. He is going to kill me. HELP! My husband is…." There was a sudden scream and silence._

_The next day the Aurors find Harry on the ground with blood on him. _

That's it guys!


End file.
